


Starlight

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm summer night, and two lovers go for a swim under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Just a few minutes walk from the house, is a small pond. No one uses it much, save for ourselves. It's out of the way and not very deep but it is clear and cool and very refreshing on a warm summer night.

When Sirius suggested that we go for a quick dip before bed, I had no objection. It had been hotter then normal today and I felt sticky with sweat. My light cotton robe was clinging uncomfortably to my back and legs. Sirius wasn't in much better shape, though all he was wearing was a thin pair of shorts.

As he often does, Sirius had more on his mind then just a quick swim. When I started upstairs to change into my swimsuit, he told me not to bother.

"No one ever uses the pond this time of night but us." He told me with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. "We might as well not bother with clothes."

I had to smile at that. He loves playing with me and as it almost inevitably leads to something else, well, I couldn't really object. There has been little time for silly games and light-hearted teasing since we left school, and I am determined to provide as much as possible. Skinny-dipping was something new but it sounded like fun so I nodded my agreement.

Sirius bounced up with a grin and gave me a kiss before he grabbed my hand to pull me out of the house. He didn't bother to make any light with his wand but we didn't really need any. There wasn't any moon but the stars were glowing brightly and we knew the path. I let Sirius lead me through the warm darkness while I enjoyed the night around me.

Everything was adding to my sense of anticipation. The scent of the plants, the sound of the crickets, the whispering breeze on my skin, the glimpse of stars through the canopy of leaves and the lingering taste of my lovers kiss, all added to my growing excitement.

I let go of his hand when we arrive at the lake, took a few steps and turned to face him. I'm not above a little teasing myself. I looked him straight in the eye and undid the fastenings to my robe and let it fall to the ground. Judging from the look on his face, he was please to see that, due to the heat, I had not bothered with any other clothing.

I've never really seen myself as handsome. I was always too short and skinny with boring brown hair and eyes. Handsome to me has always been tall, with broad shoulders, midnight black hair, and pale eyes that can twinkle, or glow, or flash lighting depending on the owners mood.

They are glowing now, as bright as stars, with love and passion and a mischievous delight at my lack of inhibition. At the moment, I wouldn't care if every wizard in Britain were watching us. The only one that matters is him.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" I ask him softly. His hands move to the waistband of his shorts, but I move quickly to stop him. "May I?" I ask and he nods. He was surprised when I stopped him but now he is delighted with my initiative. His delight turns to something wilder when I drop to my knees before him.

He watches breathlessly as I gently peel the shorts down to his ankles and help him step out of them. He's so beautiful like this; hard, red and weeping with anticipation. It thrills me that I can bring him to this; that it is me he desires above all others.

I cannot resist pressing a kiss to the hollow where his hip meets his left leg. I can taste the salt from his sweat and smell the deep heavy musk of his sex. His hand is in my hair, but he does nothing to stop me from nuzzling his groin. I'm tempted to take this further, to take him into my mouth and suckle his flesh and drink his essence, but not yet. Something is building inside me, an emptiness that can only be satisfied by his sex. I want him to take me tonight, and nothing else will do.

He groans as I pull back. Maybe I'm teasing him too much? No, the look in his eye reassures me. He is enjoying this game as much as I am, possibly even more. I slowly get up and turn and walk to the water. I turn and glance at him over my shoulder, even in the dim light I can see his chest rise and fall as he pants with desire. Without a word, I wade into the shallows until the water is up to my waist and then kick off to swim through the cool dark water. I can hear him following along behind me.

For the next few minutes, we give ourselves to the sweet embrace of the water. I swim indolently for a while, letting the water wash away the sweat and cares of the day. Then, I float on my back watching the starlit sky. It only takes me a moment to find the constellation Canus Major and the star Sirius.

How many times, when I was sick and lonely, have I found that star in the night sky and allowed it to comfort me? Even during the worst days, when I believed he'd betrayed us, the sight of that star had filled me with solace and hope. As long as it was there in the sky, I could believe that everything would be all right, that someday I would find the happiness that I longed for.

Refreshed by his dip, Sirius has begun to tease me. He swims close enough for a caress and then darts away like a fish. Each touch gets bolder and bolder until I am quivering with desire. He finally takes pity on me and carries me to the shore.

The ferns grow thickly on the bank and make a comfortable bed for two needy lovers. He lays me down and then covers me with his body. His skin is cool from the water but his mouth is hot. Each kiss, each touch, every movement of his body against mine burns with it's fire. I whimper and try to urge him on but he will have none of that. He is in charge of our pleasure this night and I can do nothing but surrender to his whims.

I am begging when he finally whispers the words to the spell and inserts one gentle finger into my aching ass. I think I might have screamed when he found the tiny nub inside me that is the center of my pleasure. He only laughed at my moans and inserted a second finger. He ignores my pleading and adds a third finger, carefully stretching and preparing me for his cock.

"I love you." He whispers into my ear before he begins to push slowly into me. I am all but incoherent by this time. This is what I need. This connection, a communion of flesh between me and my lover. Any vows we could take, any words we have ever spoken pale beside this joining of body and soul. This is not merely the physical expression of our love but the true marriage of everything we are separately into one whole being.

It is too much for my senses to bear, completion sends me spiraling into the darkness that is the "little death" for a few moments. When I come back to myself, Sirius is still inside me, his body a comforting weight over me. We lie there for a moment, still connected.

"Oh no, Precious." He whispers and kisses my cheek. "Don't cry, Sweetness. I can't bear it if you cry." Am I crying? I can taste the salt on his lips when he kisses my mouth.

"I'm so happy." I try to explain, but he kisses the tears away and croons soft words of comfort.

He slips out of me eventually, and I morn the loss of that fullness. He kisses me again, and then pushes himself off me. I sit among the crushed ferns and watch him get up to hunt for our clothing.

I must never forget this evening. I must lock each moment, each sensation of our coupling into my mind. Like the light from a distant star, the memory of this night will be able to bring me comfort whenever I am lost or alone.


End file.
